Organization May Cry
by fanimemelanie
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI. Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, it's basically about some anime shows I watch and a few game characters from games I play and watch other people play. They get together, and you can guess from there.
1. Chapter 1

Organization May Cry-Chapter 1

I guess you could say this all started at a pool party. There was about 20 people at this pool party. There was the cook, the two people that helped serve the food, the person that had invited them there, and the 16 other guests. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexious, Zexion, Siax, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Dante, Virgil and Nero. They decided to eat first and to chat for a little bit before swimming. About a half an hour later, the person who had invited them there stood on the diving board of the pool wearing yellow speedos. Everybody went quiet and looked at him.

Guy: Hi everybody. I thank you so much for coming. Thank you to the cook and servers for making the food so good. Now, seeing as it's really hot outside, let's cool off, shall we?

He jumped in the pool and everybody stood up, took their clothes off to reveal swimming material, and jumped into the pool. Dante had noticed Nero squirming just a little bit after he came up for air. So he went over to see what was wrong.

Dante: Hey, what's wrong?

Nero: I dunno, but I'm feeling a little strange.

Dante: How strange?

Nero: Well, I'm feeling a little funny seeing all these wet guys and girl.

Dante: A good kind of feeling or a bad kind?

Nero: Well, I dunno. But I kind of like it.

Dante: Oh. Who are you starring at?

Nero: Well, I dunno his name, but he has pink hair and he has such beauty.

Dante: Give me a minute.

Dante goes under water and swims over to the pink haired man. Nero is watching this entire conversation, but the bad thing was that he couldn't hear anything. The two went underwater and is less than a minute popped up out of the water in front of Nero.

Dante: I'll leave you two alone.

Dante swam away.

Nero: My name is Nero.

He blushes a little bit.

Marluxia: My name is Marluxia. I heard you were looking at me.

Nero: Yeah. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You just caught my attention.

Marluxia: Well, I'm suprised I didn't notice you before. Look at that white hair of yours, those muscles, that face.

He looks at his right arm.

Marluxia: What's wrong with your arm?

Nero: I'm part demon.

Nero noticed that Marluxia had cornered him into one of the corners at the deep end of the pool. He started to breathe a little heavy.

Marluxia: Don't worry, I won't bite. Unless you want me to.

He moved closer to Nero's face. He didn't back away or anything. Just starred into his eyes. Then Marluxia's lips touched Nero's. They started making out. On the other side of the pool, Zexion saw this and got Axel's attention. He pointed at Nero and Marluxia.

Axel: Well, looks like he's getting another one.

Zexion: Yeah. He basically had everybody in the organization and then some.

Axel: True.

They started laughing a little bit.

Nero: I've never done that before. With a man, I mean.

Marluxia: Well, I could show you something else if you want.

Nero: Okay.

They get out of the pool and go into the house. They find this room that had different kinds of plants in there. Also a conopy bed. Nero was standing in front of the bed. Marluxia had locked the door and turned Nero around.

Marluxia: Just relax.

Back at the pool, Zexion saw that Dante and Virgil were arguing a little bit. He went over to Virgil after Dante had swam away.

Zexion: My name is Zexion.

Virgil: Mine's Virgil.

Zexion: What was that argument about?

Virgil: That's my twin brother, Dante. The youngest twin. He doesn't appreciate the gifts that father has given us.

Zexion: Really?

Virgil: Yeah. We're half demons. We got our demon abilities from our father, Sparda.

Zexion: Well now.

Zexion stepped alittle closer to him. Virgl saw this. He put his hands on his waiste, pulled him closer, and just started making out with him. Zexion started to moan a little bit. Zexion had gone under water in front of him. Next thing you know, Virgil was trying to catch his breath. Then Zexion came up.

Zexion: Why don't we get a room inside the house?

Virgil: Okay.

They went into the house. They got one of the rooms next to the one that Marluxia and Nero were in.

Zexion: Looks like they had the same idea I have.

They went into the room and locked the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning everybody woke up in the rooms that they last remembered going in. They got dressed and went downstairs.

Guy: Good morning everybody! Hope you had fun. Sorry to give you some bad news, but I'm having a bussiness meeting today, so if you would be so kind as to leave and go home so I can prepare, I would greatly appreciate it.

Everybody left. Marluxia went into his garden to water it. He saw someone with pinkish-red hair on the other side of the fence, admiring the plants.

Marluxia: Um......yes?

Person: Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Shuichi. Is this your garden?

Marluxia: Yes it is.

Shuichi: It is beautiful. You are quite gifted with plants.

Marluxia smiles slightly.

Marluxia: Thank you.

Shuichi: I'm somewhat of a gardener myself.

Meanwhile......

Zexion headed toward the library. He wanted to read something different, so he went to the detective/mystery section. He found a strange person he had never seen before. He had messy, black hair, baggy-ish blue jeans, baggy-ish white shirt, and holding a book by the edges with his fingertips, reading the title. He walked up to him. He smelled of a candy shop.

Zexion: Have you been here before?

Guy: No. Today is my first time.

Zexion: What is it that you're looking for?

Guy: I dunno. something that involves solving murder cases.

Zexion pulls down a couple books from a couple shelves above. He hands them to him.

Zexion: These ones are pretty good. I've read them before. You might like these ones. By the way, my name is Zexion. What's yours?

Guy: I am L Ryuzaki. I notice you love to read.

Zexion: Yeah I do. I'm starting up my own little library at home. Do you want to see it?

L: Sure. I'm not doing anything today or for the rest of the week. Why not?

Meanwhile......

Xemnas happened to have walked too far. Axel and Roxas were with him. They looked up and found that they had come across a private school for rich kids, or kids who got scholarships to go. It had a clock on the highest part. Axel looked up at the gat and read aloud.

Axel: "Ouran High School."

Roxas: Sounds fun. Let's go in.

The three of them walk through the gate and through the front door. The hallways were deserted. Roxas looked up above a double door and saw a sign.

Roxas: "Third Music Room."

Xemnas: Let's go in.

They walk in and see flying rose petals.

Axel: Looks like Marly beat us here.

Person: Welcome to the host club.

The three of them look up and find six guys and a girl that looks like a guy.

Guy: What are your names?

Xemnas: I am Xemnas, this is Axel, and he is Roxas. And your names?

Guy: I am Tamaki, these two are Kaoru and Hikaru, he is Mori, this one is Honi, this is Kyouya, and this is Haruhi.

Axel eyes Kyouya.

Axel: Nice to meet you.

Roxas: What is this host club?

Tamaki: Well, you are our guests and we are your hosts. We serve you to make you happy.

NOTE: The room is full of guests. Which happen to be girls.

Kyouya takes care of Axel. Honi took Roxas. And Mori took care of Xemnas. The female tuests were especially interested in watching Axel flirt with Kyouya. When Kyouya brought back some tea and coffee that Haruhi just brought back from the store, Axel faced him.

Axel: I want to show you something.

He made a fire figure in his hand. It looked like a flaming rose.

Kyouya: Doesn't that hurt?

Axel: No. I can control and create fire at will. It's my gift.

Axel had gotten Kyouya to look into his eyes. Axel had moved closer to Kyouya and put a hand on his face. Kyouya didn't seem to resist. The girls in the room seem to be getting really excited. Axel puts his lips to Kyouya's. He started to kiss Axel back. They got very "hands on." They girls got very excited.


End file.
